Basketball Superstar
by Langzahn
Summary: "Was soll das bedeuten?" Lilly holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. "Ihr Ruf an der Schule ist weit runter gesunken. Sie ist auf der Liste "von den man sich am besten verstecken sollte" auf Platz 1 gekommen!" Mitchie/Alex
1. Chapter 1

_**Basketball Superstar**_

Also in meiner Story geht es darum das Mitchie und Alex zusammen waren, doch Mitchie hat Basketball über Alex gewählt und hat mit ihr Schluss gemacht, nach mehr als einen Jahr kommt sie zurück nach New York um Alex zurück zu gewinnen, doch Alex ist nicht mehr die, die sie vor einen Jahr war!

**Kapitel 1**

**Mitchies Sicht**

Vor einen Jahr und sieben Monaten hab ich mich für Basketball entschieden, es war mein Traum obwohl mir meine Freunde geraten haben, werde Sänger! Ich kann ja zu geben das meine Stimme wirklich gut ist aber, ich wollte nun lieber Basketball! Nun so weit alles klar? Gut!

Och, wo sind meine Manieren! Ich hab mich doch noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Meine Name ist Mitchie Torres, ich bin jetzt 18 Jahre alt und ein Basketball Star! Ich bin Single seid ich mit Caitlyn Schluss gemacht habe und ich bin Homosexuell! Wehe ihr sagt was falsches!

Eigentlich versuchte ich Caitlyn als so eine, na ja, Ersatz zu sehen für jemanden! Das Problem, war Caitlyn war nicht wie Sie! Sie ist vielleicht süß, schön, hilfsbereit und nett aber Caitlyn war nicht Sie! Sie brachte mich nicht zum Lachen wie Sie. Hatte nicht das freche Grinsen im Gesicht wie Sie.

Nicht die Rabenschwarzen Haare die ihr über die Schulter gingen. Nicht die schokoladenbraunen Augen die vor Liebe und Schönheit glänzten. Besser gesagt Caitlyn war nicht Sie, Alexandra Maria Russo in die ich mich Kopfüber verliebt habe!

Doch ich Vollidiotin musste ja Basketball über Sie nehmen, ja ihr könnt mir jetzt ruhig eine Knallen wenn ihr Lust habt! Vor einen Jahr, sieben Monaten, elf Tagen und sechs Stunden habe ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht!

Ich vermisse ihre Wärme, ihre Lippen, ihr Lachen, ihr Lächeln, ihre Augen, einfach alles! Wie es ihr wohl jetzt geht? Denkt sie an mich? Quatsch, bestimmt nicht!

Ich schmiss den Basketball schon zum achten mal daneben. Couch Derrick nahm seine Pfeife und pfiff ab. Ich hörte sofort auf zu spielen und sah zu Ihn hin. "Sag mal Mitchie, was ist den nur mit dir heute los." Er sah auf die Trefferliste und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Zwei Treffer erst und das Spiel ist gleich vorbei, sonst schaffst du doch immer das Zehnfache!" Ich joggte zu ihm rüber und sah auf die Trefferliste, Fuck! Wirklich nur zwei Treffer! Er sah mich Erwartungsvoll an doch ich bekam kein Wort raus!

Er schickte die anderen aus der Turnhalle und sah mich wieder an. "Was ist den los mit dir?" Ich wollte sprechen doch aus meinen Mund kam nur Luft! Ich atmete tief ein und aus, fing an zu sprechen.

"Couch ich brauch eine Pause, es ist einfach zu viel für mich." Erklärte ich ihm und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hat das ganze vielleicht etwas mit Alex Russo zu tun?" Ich sah ihn geschockt an, woher weiß er das?

"Woher wissen sie das?" Sein Blick erweichte sich und er schlang einen Arm um meinen Hals, zog mich näher zu Ihm. "Ich war auch mal verliebt und kann eins und eins zusammen zählen, Mitchie!" Meine Augen gingen sofort auf den Turnhallenboden und errötete in Verlegenheit.

"Also was ist los?" Ich sah auf und seine blauen Augen trafen meine die mich neugierig anstarren. "Ich vermisse Sie, das ist los!" Er lächelte mich an und fuhr fort zu sprechen.

"Wie wärs wenn du dir ein paar Wochen frei nimmst, das nächste Spiel ist erst in zwei Monaten wenn ich richtig gelesen hab! Am besten du nimmst solange Urlaub und kommst ausgewechselt wieder her, du weißt schon was ich meine!" Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich konnte es nicht fassen.

Träume ich oder hat er gerade darauf aufmerksam gemacht, ich soll nach New York fliegen und Alex zurückerobern? Ich glaub ich spinne! Sofort umarmte ich Ihn und dankte im schon im vor raus. Er lachte nur und sagte "Viel Glück". Ich rannte sofort aus der Turnhalle in die Kabine und zog mich um!

Schnappte meine Sachen und joggte rüber zu der WG. Ich buchte mir sofort das nächste Ticket nach New York, Alex ich komme! Ich hoffe du nimmst mich zurück!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

**Mitchies Sicht**

Ich kam in New York in der Mitte der Nacht an und stieg aus. Von weiten sah ich schon meine Familie auf mich warten, Dallas, meine ältere Schwester, meine Mutter Diana und mein Stiefvater Klaus. Ich hatte Sie angerufen und gesagt das ich für ein paar Wochen zu Besuch wieder komme, aber denn wahren Grund hatte ich Ihnen nicht verraten.

Meine Mutter umarmte mich sofort als ich zu Ihnen kam, ich bekam beinah keine Luft mehr. "Es ist so schön das du uns Besuchen kommst, ich hab dich vermisst mein Schatz!" Ich lächelte nur um gab die Umarmung zurück. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Mom!" Wir zogen aus der Umarmung.

Was ich als nächstes spürte war ein Arm um meinen Hals der mich zu meinen Stiefvater zog. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen Mitchie!" Ich lächelte ihm zu und gab es zurück. Mein Blick ging auf meine Schwester Dallas, die mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte.

Sie sah mich an und ich ging zu ihr rüber. Hielt die Hand als Begrüßung raus und Sie sah mich fragend an. "Hallo Dallas!" Sie sah mich immer noch fragend an und zu meiner Überraschung, zog sie mich in eine Umarmung. Wow, das ist mir neu! Ich schlang meine Arme um meine Schwester.

"Ich hab dich vermisst Kleine!" Flüsterte Sie in mein Ohr und ich gab nur ein Kichern von mir. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst!" Nach der Umarmung gingen wir zum Auto und fuhren nach Hause, wir waren vor zwei Jahren umgezogen nach New York, das hatte ich vergessen zu erzählen, na ja, jetzt wisst ihrs!

"Wow, hier hat sich ja einiges Verändert!" Erklärte ich und sah mich überall um. Meine Eltern nickte mir nur zu und Dallas spazierte auf ihr Zimmer, schon war sie weg. So kenn ich Sie! Ich ging auch hoch und mein Stiefvater brachte mir den Koffer hinterher und stellte Ihn in die Mitte des Zimmers.

"Danke Klausi!" Er sah mich sprachlos an und ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen, er schüttelt nur den Kopf und spazierte aus meinen Zimmer. Ich packte langsam aus. Als ich beinah fertig war kam meine Mutter reinspaziert. "Schatz?" Ich gab nur ein "Hmm" von mir und wartete ab was sie zusagen hat.

"Ich hab dich nur für ein paar Wochen für die Schule eingeschrieben, ist doch okay oder?" Die Schule? Hmm, mal sehen was sich da mit meinen Freunden verändert hat. Miley, Lilly und Olivier, ich kann es kaum erwarten sie wieder zu sehen.

"Ist okay Mom, beginnt die Schule Morgen schon?" Meine Mutter gab mir ein Nicken und schenkte mir ein "Gute Nacht", schon war sie aus meinen Zimmer. Ich plumpste auf Bett hinter mir und schlief sofort ein. Nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch einen Eimer voll kalten Wasser geweckt, den Dallas über mir ausgeschüttet hat.

Ich springe sofort aus dem Bett und sah sie an. "Tickst du noch ganz richtig?" Sie lächelte mich nur zuckersüß an, ja jetzt erkenne ich meine Schwester! "Ich wollte dich nur wecken!" Erklärte sie ruhig und ich sah Sie stinksauer an. "Und ein Hey Mitchie aufstehen hätte es nicht getan?" Sie knurrte nur vor sich hin und spazierte aus meinen Zimmer.

Ich joggte sofort zum Bad um mich abzutrocknen, bloß da kam mir Klaus entgegen. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert, warst du schwimmen mit Sachen?" Fragte er mich neugierig und ich musste mich beruhigen um Ihn nicht anzubrüllen.

"Ach nur Dallas findet es besser mich mit kalten Wasser zu wecken." Erklärte ich ihm und er sah mich fassungslos an. "Sie hat was? Na warte, die kann was erleben!" Ich lächelte Ihn fröhlich hinterher als er Ihn Dallas Zimmer platzte. Stattdessen Ihm hinterher zu gehen ging ich ins Bad und zog mir ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank um mich abzutrocknen.

Spazierte in mein Zimmer zurück und zog mich an, putzte mir die Zähne und kämmte die Haare. Als ich fertig mit allen war ging ich runter zu Mom, die schon mit dem Frühstück auf uns wartete. Ich setzte mich hin und wünschte ein "guten Morgen" und fing an zu Essen, wir hörten von oben Klaus und Dallas streiten.

"Du wirst dich sofort bei Ihr Entschuldigen!"

"Aber…."

"Sofort!" Ich hörte jemanden die Treppe runter kommen und sah nach hinten. Dallas flüsterte etwas vor sich hin und ich sah Sie fragend an. "Dallas?" Warnte Klaus Sie.

"Entschuldigung für die Sache mit den Eimer voll Wasser, zufrieden?" Sie drehte sich zu Klaus um der Ihr zu nickt und wir aßen in Ruhe Frühstück. Als wir fertig waren packten wir unsere Sachen und Klaus fuhr uns zur Schule. Ich stieg aus und sah mich um, hier hat sich nichts verändert! Wie immer, die blöde Schule aber, hier hab ich die Liebe meines Leben gefunden!

"Ich glaub ich dreh gleich am Rad!" Hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme hinter mir, die Stimme kam mir sehr bekannt vor. Ich drehte mich um, nur um Miley vor mit aufstehenden Mund zu sehen! Ich schloss ihren Mund wieder mit der Hand.

"Hi Miles, wie geht's!" Sie blinzelte ein paar mal nur um zu realisieren das ich wirklich vor Ihr stehe. "Mitch!" Schrie Sie und umarmte mich das ich nach hinten umfliege. Wow, was für eine Kraft! "Oh, tut mir leid Mitch!" Erklärte sie und zog mich wieder hoch. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, du bist hier!"

Und schon bin ich in der nächsten Umarmung, sie zerquetschte mich beinah. Meine Güte! "Schön dich wieder zu sehen Mitch!" Wir zogen aus der Umarmung. "Gleichfalls!" Wir hörten Schritte hinter uns und wir drehen uns um. "Doch, ich hab die beiden beim Knutschen erwischt!" Lilly erzählte Olivier und der sah sie fassungslos an.

"Nein das glaub ich nicht!" Lilly nickt nur und zeigte in eine Richtung. Ich sah hin und glaubte meinen Augen nicht. Der kleine Rico ging Hand in Hand mit Ashley! Ich glaub ich Träume! "Siehst du!" Olivier schüttelt nur den Kopf als er immer noch verdattert auf die beiden sah.

"Ich habs dir doch…" Ihre Stimme verschwand als sie auf Miley und Mich schaute. "Ich glaub ich Träume. Bist du es wirklich Mitch?" Ich nickte ihr zu und Olivier war auch fassungslos mich zu sehen. "In Fleisch und Blut!" Oh, oh das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, weil ich genau von Lilly umgerannt wurde. Man sind die Stark!

Wir rappelten uns auf und Olivier schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd, ich kann nicht glauben du bist wieder da!" Olivier zog mich in eine sanfte Umarmung. Hach, das ist doch schon mal viel besser. Ich umarmte Ihm zurück. "Na, was hat sich hier verändert?" Lilly und Miley lächelten mich überglücklich an, hab ich was verpasst?

Ich sah auf ihre Hände und meine Augen wurden größer, ich hab eindeutig was verpasst. Sie hielten Händchen. "Ihr seid zusammen?" Sie nickten mir eifrig zu und ich schüttelte in Unglauben den Kopf. Ich hab echt hier was verpasst. "Seid wann?"

"Äh… nach zwei Monaten als du dich für Basketball entschieden hast." Ich nickte ein paar mal und in mir machte es Klick. Ich hab beinah denn Grund vergessen wes wegen ich hier bin. "Wo ist Alex?" Sie sahen sofort auf den Boden und lächeln mich traurig an. Ist irgendetwas mit Alex passiert? "Was ist passiert?"

**Da ist schon Kapitel 2, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen. Eure Nia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So da hab ich Kapitel 3. Danke an Storylover72 für deine netten Reviews. Sorry das ich deinen Vorschlag nicht annehmen kann. Ich hab nämlich diese Story schon bis zu Kapitel 6 vor geschrieben. In diesen Kapitel werdet ihr Alex kennenlernen, aber ich muss euch sagen, sie ist nicht mehr das süße Mädchen von damals! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke an die anderen Leser die meine Story lesen! Viele Dank! :) Würde mich übrigens über Reviews freuen, eure Nia! :)**

**Kapitel 3**

**Mitchies Sicht**

"Was ist passiert?" Wiederholte ich meine Frage und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. Kommt schon Leute, sagt mir was los ist? Sie sahen mich nur traurig an und Miley erlangte ihre Stimme wieder, endlich, spuck es aus, was ist mit meiner Alex. "Mitchie, Alex ist nicht mehr die, die du kennst." Was meint Sie damit, die Alex die ich nicht mehr kenne? "Was ist hier los?" Nach ein paar Minuten sprach Lilly weiter.

"Sie hat sich verändert und zwar nicht zum guten!" Ich sah Lilly fassungslos an. "Was soll das bedeuten?" Lilly holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. "Ihr Ruf an der Schule ist weit runter gesunken. Sie ist auf der Liste "von den man sich am besten verstecken sollte" auf Platz 1 gekommen!" Hä? Von dieser Liste hab ich noch nie was gehört.

"Am besten du gehst ihr aus dem Weg." Erklang jetzt Oliviers Stimme und ich sah Ihn fragend an. "Wieso?" Hackte ich nach doch er hielt seinen Mund. "Wenn du kein blaues Auge, dazu noch blutige Lippe haben willst, tät ich ihr lieber aus dem Weg gehen." Ich sah Lilly geschockt an. Alex würde nie einer Fliege was zur Leide tun und schon gar nicht ihren Mitschülern. Was ist hier nur passiert?

"Du meinst Alex verprügelt….." Ich konnte meine Satz nicht zu Ende führen weil Miley und Lilly mir ein Nicken gaben. Oh nein, Oh nein nein nein. "Ja sie hat sogar einen schon ins Krankenhaus geprügelt!" Meine Augen gingen breit, was? "Das würde Alex niemals tun!" "Lex." Ich sah Olivier fragend an als er mich korrigierte.

"Lex, so nennen alle Sie hier, Alex gibt es nicht mehr, nur Lex." Lex? Okay, so hab ich Sie noch nie genannt und die anderen auch nicht. "Ihr wollt mich verarschen?" Sie schütteln den Kopf. Ich glaub das alles nicht. Sie würde nie so etwas tun. Lex? Ich kann den Namen nicht ausstehen, Alex passt viel besser zu ihr.

"Wenn du uns nicht glauben willst, folg mir." Olivier ging langsam voran und ich sah Miley fragend an die mir nur zunickte. Wir gingen Olivier sofort hinterher in die Schule. Wir wollten gerade um die Ecke gehen als ein Junge, gut gebaut, um die Ecke geflogen kam. Er stöhnte in Schmerz.

Was ich dann sah brach mir beinah das Herz. Alex kam um die Ecke und ging auf Ihn zu. Sie trug eine schwarze Lederjacke so wie schwarze Röhrenjeans. Sie sah wirklich sexy aus. Man Mitchie, reiß dich zusammen. Ich sah zu wie Alex den Jungen am Kragen nahm und Ihm an die Wand stößt. Wir hörten ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen von Ihm. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er hatte ein blaues Auge.

"Es tut mir leid." Erklärte er und versuchte Luft zu holen. Ich sah zu wie sich ein freches Grinsen über ihre Lippen zog und sie hob die Faust. Sofort stürmte ich voran. Irgendjemand musste ja das ganze beenden. Ich packte ihren Arm und ihre Augen starrten in meine. Oh mein Gott, sie strahlten Kälte, Hass und Wut aus. Ich schluckte hart als sie anfing zu sprechen.

"Sie mal einer an, wenn haben wir den hier, den Basketball Superstar, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Sie drehte sich jetzt ganz zu mir rüber und hält den Jungen weiter fest. Ich packte meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fing an zu sprechen. "Er hat sich bei dir Entschuldig! Lass Ihn los." Befehlte ich Ihr. Oh, oh das war ein großer Fehler.

Sie lässt den Jungen los, nimmt mich am Kragen und haut mich gegen die Schließfächer. Wow, war Sie in der Mukiebude? Was für eine Kraft! Ich hörte Ihr Knurren und öffnete schmerzhaft die Augen, mein Rücken tut weh.

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Miss Superstar, ich kann machen was ich will und nimm schon gar nicht Befehle von irgend eine dahergelaufene Basketballidiotin an, verstanden?" Zischte sie durch die Zähne und ich versuchte den Klumpen in meinen Hals runterzuschlucken. "Verstanden!" Sie drückte mich härter an die Wand und ich nickte schnell.

Ihr böses Lächeln wurde breiter und sie lässt mich los, ich kam mit einen dumpfen Prall auf dem Boden an. Autsch! Das tut weh! Sie drehte sich von mir weg und ging los. "Wir gehen!" Erklärte sie ihrer Gruppe die genauso waren wie Sie. Als die Gruppe endlich um die Ecke war gingen meine Freunde sofort zu mir und bombardieren mich mit fragen wie

"Bist du okay?"

"Tut etwas weh?"

"Was hat Sie gesagt?"

"Müssen wir dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?"

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte Ihnen zu und sie zogen mich wieder auf die Beine. "Verstehst du jetzt was mir meinen?" Ich nickte Ihnen nur ängstlich zu und sah auf meine Hände. Ich zitterte, ich zitterte vor Angst. Ich habe Angst, vor Ihr! "Tut dir etwas weh?" Hackte Lilly nach und Miley packte meine Hände das ich aufhöre zu zittern.

"Es geht so weit nur das mein Wirbelsäule nicht mehr so sein wird wie früher." Und Alex auch nicht! Ich hab Alex noch nie so erlebt wie jetzt, Sie machte mir Angst. Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen in das ich mich verliebt habe. Sie war wie ausgewechselt, als ob jemand einen Schalter in Ihr gedrückt hat und schwupp die wupp, ist Sie genau das Gegenteil.

"Mitchie?" Hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir und drehte mich um. Justin stand vor mir und lächelte mich an. "Bist du es wirklich oder bist du nur ein Teil meiner Fantasy?" Miley schlug Ihn in den Arm.

"Aua!"

"Sie ist echt du Vollidiot!"

"Ja das hab ich auch grad raus gefunden, musst mich ja nicht gleich hauen!" Er hält sich seinen schmerzenden Arm, ich gab ein Kichern von mir! Justin und Miley haben sich nicht verändert. "Soll ich dich anstatt zwicken?" Ich fing an zu lachen als Justin ein paar Schritte von Miley weg spazierte.

"Hau Ihn lieber eine rein!" Oh nein, die Stimme kenne ich zu gut! Wir drehten uns um, nur um Alex mit einen frechen Grinsen hinter uns zu sehen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So da ist Kapitel 4, hoffe es gefällt euch.**_

_**StoryLover72: Du meinst wie viele Kappis ich zu der Story schreibe oder? Puh, das weiß ich jetzt nicht so ganz und irgendwie bleib ich bei Kapitel 6 hängen. Mir fällt einfach nichts mehr ein! Wann geht es eigentlich mit deiner Story weiter? Bin neugierig! Ach ich hab noch eine Story hochgeladen über Alex und Stevie, Sie heißt Nachhilfelehrer, ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir sagst wie die Story dir gefällt, schon mal fürn Anfang! Dankeschön noch mal für deine Kommentare, du bist echt supi! :)**_

_**cupcake23: Dankeschön für deinen Kommentar, war echt nett von dir, ich werd sehen was sich machen lässt! Ich möchte ja nicht das ich meine Storys abbreche, aber es könnte jetzt mit den nächsten Kapiteln etwas warten, weil ich hab Morgen Arbeit! Ich hab kein so kein Bock auf Arbeit, aber ich muss! Aber ich werd auf jeden Fall dran bleiben mit meinen Storys! Hoffe ich! Danke für dein Kommentar! :)**_

_**Und an alle anderen die meine Story lesen, ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle! Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen! :)**_

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
**_

* * *

**Mitchies Sicht**

"Alex?" Meine Stimme zitterte und ich war nervös. Ihre dunklen Augen gingen sofort auf mich.

"Lex!" Korrigierte sie mich und kam auf mich zu spaziert. So näher Sie kam, des so näher kam ich denn Schließfächer, bis ich mein Rücken an den Schließfächern spürte.

"Versuchst du wegzulaufen?" Fragte sie scharf nach und ich schluckte hart. Sie kann einen richtig Angst einjagen.

"Alex?" Ich hörte neben mir es Krachen und zuckte zusammen, nur um zu realisieren das es nur ihre Hand war. "Lex!" Fauchte Sie mir zu und ich nickte nur schnell. Alex wendete sich ihren Bruder zu. "Hey Vollidiot, ich hab meine Turnschuhe vergessen, gib mir deine!" Befehlte Sie Justin und streckt die Hand aus.

Er sah Sie kurz fragend an und kramte in seiner Sporttasche und zog die Turnschuhe raus. "Wie heißt das Zauberwort?" Hackte er nach und wurde gegen die Schließfächer gedonnert. Alex hielt Ihn am Kragen fest und zog Justin höher. Ich konnte denn Angstschweiß auf seiner Stirn sehen. "Sofort!" Sie entreißte ihren Bruder die Turnschuhe und marschierte ab.

"Justin alles in Ordnung?" Er nickte zittert Miley zu die sich vor Ihm hin kniete. Lilly so wie Olivier und Ich gingen zu den zwei herüber. "Ja alles bestens, nur das ich mir beinah in die Hose gemacht hab!" Erklärte er und wir fingen an zu Kichern. Wir halfen Justin auf die Beine der immer noch vor Angst zitterte.

"Hey Justin!" Hörten wir von hinten und drehen uns um. Harper stand mit einen Grinsen vor uns. Wo war die eigentlich die ganze Zeit? "Mitchie!" Ihre quietschige Stimme halte durch den Flur und ich wurde beinah erdrückt. "Du bist wieder da!" Schrie Sie weiter rum und umarmte mich noch fester, ich bekam beinah keine Luft mehr. "Nett dich wieder zu sehen Harper!" Puh, ein Glück Sie lässt mich los.

**Alex Sicht**

Ich kam aus der Schule wo schon meine Gang auf mich wartete. Sie lächelten mich an und wir gingen zu der Turnhalle. Ich kann nicht glauben das unsere Möchtegern Basketballspielerin zurück ist! Hm….. Was soll man dazu noch sagen, das ich sie am liebsten Umbringen würde?

Keine schlechte Idee oder? Aber nein, so tief bin ich nun nicht gesunken, das ich jemanden Umbringe. Obwohl…. Steve hatte schon jemanden auf dem Gewissen! Ist erst vor kurzen wieder aus dem Knast gekommen und ich hab mich mit Ihm angefreundet! Er ist wirklich eine Spaßkanone! Ohne dem geht keine Party so richtig ab!

Hoppla, ich hab doch wieder was vergessen? Was war das bloß….. Ach ja mich vorzustellen! Da fangen wir mal an, mein Name ist Lex, bin 17 Jahre alt und haue jeden eine rein der mich blöd von der Seite anquatscht! So was kann ich gerade leiden! Mehr braucht ihr erstmal von mir nicht wissen, muss euch ja nicht gleich alles von meinen Scheiß Leben auf die Nase binden!

Irgendwie hatte ich keine Lust in die Turnhalle zu gehen und Sport zu treiben! So wies Aussieht hatte meine Gang auch andere Pläne, wir biegen in eine Ecke vor der Turnhalle ein und liefen gemütlich weiter! Nach zwanzig Minuten kamen wir an. Mia klopfte so hart an die Tür bis Steve endlich aufmachte.

"Jo, ein bisschen leiser, klar! Will nicht wieder die Bullen vor meiner Tür! Kommt rein!" Wir spazierten in seine Bruchbude. Ich sah das Türfenster an, es war völlig kaputt, muss jemand eingeschlagen haben. "Jo Steve!" Er kam aus seiner Bude zu mir vor. "Was war hier los?" Ich zeigte auf das Fenster und er verdreht nur die Augen. "Ach so ein Assie hat es mal wieder auf mich abgesehen! Er hat das Fenster eingeschlagen, muss ich noch reparieren!"

Ich nickte Ihm zu und lief Ihn hinter her. Knallte die Tür hinter mir zu wie jedes Mal und ging in seine Bude. Sofort zog ich meine Jacke aus, so wie T-Shirt! "Bohr ey, lass mich raten, nur ein bissel angefeuert!" Er nickte mir zu und ich plumpste auf die Matratze neben Ihm. Man ist das heiß! Mia zog sich genauso wie ich bis zum BH, die Jacke und T-Shirt aus.

Die Jungs zogen nur ihr Oberteil aus und schmissen es in irgendeine Ecke. Steve machte seine neue Anlage lauter, keine Ahnung wo er die her hat, aber sie hat was auf dem Kasten. Er gab mir eine Zigarette von sich und zündete Sie an. Ich sah Ihn nur fragend an und er fing an zu sprechen.

"Auf kosten des Hauses, weil du so schön sexy aussiehst!" Er scannte mich von oben bis unten ab und ich schlug Ihn spielerisch in den Arm. Sofort fing er an zu Lachen und zog an seiner Zigarette. Er gab Mia auch eine die nur den Kopf schüttelt. "Hast du Stoff?" Fragte Mike von unser Gruppe und er nickte nur. Stand auf und ging zu einen Schrank.

"Logo, was willsten haben?" Er sah Mike fragend an und zog an seiner Zigarette. "Das übliche!" Steve nickte nur und kramte in seinen Schrank herum. "Das übliche, das übliche!" Summte Steve vor sich hin und holte einen Beutel mit weißen Pulver raus. "Da!" Er schmiss es Mike zu der es locker fängt.

"Die Kohle möchte ich dann noch sehen, klar!" Mike gab Ihm nur ein nicken, Steve pflanzte sich wieder neben mich und ich legte mich nach hinten. Was soll man schon machen aus seinen Leben? Da viel mir was ein. "Jo Steve, was war denn beim Baden gewesen? So ein Typ hat dich doch mit einen Messer bedroht? Hab ich doch gesehen." Er nickte mir zu und der Rauch kam durch seine Nase.

Wir alle waren gemeinsam Baden gefahren beim unseren Lieblingssee. Da kam so ein Typ auf uns zu und bedrohte Steve mit dem Messer. "Ja, das war der Assie, der mein Türfenster auf dem Gewissen hat!" Ich fing an zu kichern so wie alle von uns. Jone sah auf seine Uhr und nickte mir zu. Es wird Zeit wieder zurück zu latschen! Wir hatten schon zwei Stunden übersprungen!

Mir machte das ganze eigentlich nichts aus ,bloß Jone will nicht wieder Stress mit seinen Alten bekommen. Wir standen langsam auf und zogen uns wieder an. "Jo, müsst ihr schon gehen?" Ich nickte Steve zu der mich fragend ansah. "Ja müssen wir, ich würde ja gerne bleiben, bloß Jone will nicht wieder Stress mit seinen Alten!" Steve nickte mir verständnisvoll zu und verabschiedete sich bei uns. Wir machten uns wieder auf dem Weg zur dieser Scheiß Schule!


	5. Chapter 5

**So da bin ich wieder! Ich weiß eine ganze Woche warten, aber hier bin ich, mit einen neuen Kapitel! Extra für euch, hoffe ihr mögt es und bitte hinterlasst ein Reviews. Ich weiß nämlich nicht wie ich weiter schreiben, mir gehen die Ideen aus! Ihr könnt mir ruhig Ratschläge geben wie ich die Story weiter schreiben kann, es ist wirklich alles erlaubt! Ach ja wenn ihr das Lied anhören wollt, es ist von Bahar und heißt: Reich mir deine Hand. Ich hab den Song ein wenig umgeschrieben, weil der Track war für Bushido! Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch. Mit den nächsten Kapitel kann es sehr lange dauern, hab viel um die Ohren! Nur das ihr es wisst, so 2 bis 3 Wochen. Ich werde sehen wann ich an Computer kann! :)  
**

**StoryLover72: So, ich bin wieder da, mit einen Kapitel wieder, ich hab auch bei meiner Story Arm und Reich ein neues Kapitel reingestellt und bei Nachhilfelehrer, würde mich für deine Reviews sehr freuen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Kannst mir ruhig ein Ratschlag hinterlassen wie ich weiter schreiben soll! :)**

**Kapitel 5**

**Mitchies Sicht**

Ich saß wie vor einen Jahr auf dem Platz neben Miley. Meine Augen gingen auf die Uhr. 12.20 Uhr. Alex hatte schon zwei Stunden übersprungen. _Wo ist Alex? _Schrieb ich auf ein Blatt Papier und faltete es zusammen. Schmiss es zu Miley rüber als der Lehrer was an die Tafel schrieb. Sie nahm den Zettel und faltete Ihn auf. Schrieb was drauf und faltete es zusammen, schmiss es zurück zu mir!

Ich sah hinein als der Lehrer nicht hinsah. _Keine Ahnung, bestimmt ist sie wieder mit ihrer Gang unterwegs! Sie schwänzen öfters die Schule! _Ich sah auf dem Zettel verdattert. Seid wann schwänzt den Alex die Schule, das sieht ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich! Ich glaub langsam das die anderen wirklich recht hatten. Alex ist nicht mehr das Mädchen das ich kenne und liebe!

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Alex mit ihrer Gang kam herein. Der Lehrer hört sofort auf zu schreiben und sah zu der Gruppe. "Wo kommt ihr den her, wenn ich fragen darf!" Die Gruppe sah auf dem Lehrer der auf eine Antwort wartet. Alex übernahm das Reden. "Natürlich dürfen sie fragen. Wir haben uns auf dem Weg des Lebens verirrt!" Der Lehrer sah sie ungläubig an und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Zum Direktor!" Er zeigt zur Tür und die Gruppe sah zum Lehrer. "Ach kommen Sie, wir sind doch da! Sonst sind wir doch kaum in der Schule!" Erklärte Mia und der Lehrer schüttelt den Kopf und zeigt auf die Tür. "Zum Direktor!" Wiederholte er sich und sie gingen zu Tür. "Juhu, ein neuer Rekord!" Ich sah Alex fragend an so wie die anderen. Neuer Rekord?

"Was soll das heißen?" Hackte der Lehrer nach und wartet ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. "Na wenn sie mich jetzt zum Büro des Direktors schicken, hab ich ein neuen Rekord. Über siebenundzwanzig Ermahnungen! Vielleicht bekomm ich diesmal einen Verweiß!" Er zeigte auf die Stühle.

"Setzten!" Alex sah den Lehrer an. "Ach kommen Sie, schicken sie mich zum Direktor!" Er schüttelt den Kopf und zeigt auf die Stühle. "Setzen!" Die Gruppe ging zu ihren Plätzen. Alex saß neben diesen Mädchen das Mia heißt, glaub ich. Er ging sofort auf Mia und Alex zu. "Darf ich nach den Hausaufgaben bitten?" Er streckte die Hand aus und wartet.

"Hatten wir Hausaufgaben auf?" Fragte Alex Mia die nur mit den Schultern zuckt. "Ich glaub nicht!" Der Lehrer bliest wütend Luft ab. "Mike!" Schreien die Beiden nach Hinten wo ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen sitzt. Er lässt sofort alles Fallen und sah erschrocken vor zu den Beiden. "Hatten wir Hausaufgaben auf?" Er sah kurz auf Mia und blätterte in seinen Hausaufgabenheft rum.

"Einen Moment, ich glaub nicht!" Erklärte Mike und der Lehrer ging sofort nach hinten zu Mike. Nahm sein Hausaufgabenheft aus den Händen und sah hinein. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelt den Kopf. Keine Ahnung was jetzt los ist? Er zeigte Mike das Heft und sagt. "Also so Dick sehe ich nun wirklich nicht aus!" Ich fing an zu lachen so wie alle aus der Klasse. Meine Augen gingen zu Mike der nur verschwitzt Lächelt.

"Außerdem, steht bei deinen Wochen nicht mal das Datum. Deine Fächer sind nicht eingetragen! Du hast überhaupt nichts eingetragen außer ein paar Bilder, die anscheinend ich sein sollen!" Wir fingen an alle wieder zu lachen. Ich hörte jemanden aufstehen und sah auf Alex die zu Mike hinter lief.

Sie nahm den Lehrer das Heft aus dem Händen und sah hinein. "Eigentlich hat er Sie doch gut gezeichnet!" Der Lehrer entreißt Alex das Heft und zeigt auf ein Bild. Schade das ich es nicht sehen kann. "Nun so Dick bin ich nicht, ich hab zehn Kilo abgenommen und eine Warze im Gesicht hab ich auch nicht!" Alex nahm noch mal das Heft und sah hinein. Ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich.

"Moment mal, der sieht aus wie Lewberd aus Icarly oder?" Sie zeigte Mike das Heft und er nickte nur. "Sehen Sie, das sind nicht Sie sondern Lewbert aus Icarly. Sie hätte er natürlich schöner gezeichnet!" Der Lehrer fühlte sich geschmeichelt und ging wieder vor zum Tisch. Sie gab Mike das Heft wieder der ihr etwas zuflüstert. "Kein Problem!" Hörte ich Sie flüstern und Alex setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Als es endlich zur Pause klingelte packte ich meine Sachen und sah vor zu Alex Tisch, die leider schon weg war. Ich wollte sie ansprechen, doch ich glaub das wäre keine gute Idee. Ich fragte Miley ob ich sie ansprechen sollte, die sah mich nur geschockt an und schüttelt hastig den Kopf. "Tu das bloß nicht! Ich glaub du willst nicht gerade mit den Kopf ins Klo getunkt werden oder?"

Ich schüttelt sofort den Kopf, so möchte ich nun nicht gerade enden! Miley nickte mir zu und wir gingen zum Mittag. Wir setzten uns sofort wieder zu Olivier, Lilly, Harper und Justin die schon auf uns warteten. Als ich mich hinsetzte sah ich auf mein Mittagessen. Na ja früher sah das nicht ekelhaft aus.

"Keine Sorge, es schmeckt besser als es aussieht!" Ich sah hoch zu Olivier der dieses Zeug sogar aß. Igitt! Ich nahm langsam den Löffel und tunkte ihn in mein Essen. Na hoffentlich hat Olivier recht. Ich probierte es und ja, es schmeckt wirklich besser als es aussieht, zum Glück! Meine Augen gingen auf Harper die etwas in ein Block schreib.

Es sah aus wie ein Gedicht oder ein Song? Keine Ahnung? Ich nahm mir den Block und sah hinein. Harper versuchte den Block zurückzugreifen aber es war dafür zu spät. Ich lass mir die Überschrift durch.

_Song für Alex_

_Du warst ein kleines Mädchen _

_Papa war nicht für dich da _

_Niemand draußen hielt dir deine Hand und gab dir Kraft _

_Er ging quasi über Nacht _

_Fuhr mit der S-Bahn weg Hatte Probleme, _

_mit sich selbst zu viel Dreck am stecken_

_ Im Endeffekt war damals noch die schwerste Zeit_

_ Papa rennt jetzt weg, _

_Mama braucht nicht mehr zu weinen_

Ich sah fassungslos auf dem Text. Seid wann schreib Harper Songs? Warum gerade ein Song für Alex. Ich lass mir die ersten Strophen noch mal durch. Ihr Vater? Alex hat mir erzählt das ihr Vater Tod ist, warum schreibt Harper das er am Leben ist? Das er nur abgehauen ist? Ich versteh das ganze nicht?

_Und dein Herz ist schwer, doch deine Augen lächeln Du machst Mama jetzt kein Kummer Sie hat doch schon blaue Flecken Und lebt in ihrem eigenen Chaos _

_Du musst stark sein damit Mama weiterhin klar kommt Du hast gelernt, dass man schwach ist wenn man Schwäche zeigt Ein Kämpferin ist geboren Kämpferin ham ein Herz aus Eis_

Kämpferin? Ein Herz aus Eis? Könnte es sein das Harper Alex besser kennt als ich? Sie sind ja als Kinder aufgewachsen und sind die besten Freunde.

_Reich mir deine Hand _

_Und du kannst dich verstehen _

_Reich mir deine Hand _

_Und du wirst dich selbst sehen_

_Du wirst mit Stolz in den Spiegel blicken _

_Du hast ein Herz aus Gold _

_Du musst es nur wieder finden _

_Reich mir deine Hand_

_Du wurdest älter _

_Hattest so ein gutes Herz _

_Doch was bringt ein gutes Herz, _

_wenn du nur Wut und Schmerz fühlst? _

_Und andere verlangen, dass du Reue zeigst _

_Nicht mit dir _

_du wolltest kein Schaf unter Wölfen sein _

_Leider führte dieser Pfad in die Hölle _

_Jeder Tag muss die Hölle sein, _

_wenn man nichts fühlen kann _

_Und deine große Liebe ist gegangen,viel zu früh _

_Dann warst du allein, doch du konntest nicht weinen _

_Und jetzt suchst du deinen Engel unter 1000 Touren_

_ Eine die nichts merkt, Jungfrau mit 'ner Traumfigur _

_Du hast gelernt, dass man schwach ist wenn man Liebe zeigt _

_Sie hat dein Herz aufgetaut, jetzt ist es wieder Eis_

Oh nein! Die vorletzte Strophe war an mich gerichtet. Ich war ihre große Liebe und bin gegangen! Hab mit ihr Schluss gemacht! Ich Vollidiotin! Es lag an mir das Alex so geworden ist. Glaub ich jedenfalls! Harper riss mir den Block aus der Hand als ich in Gedanken versunken war. "Seid wann schreibst du Songs?" Harper sah von ihren Block hoch auf mich.

"Seid Alex sich verändert hat! Besser gesagt das ist mein erster Song den ich schreibe, er ist für Alex! Ich möchte einfach meine beste Freundin wieder haben! Das ist alles!" Justin sah auf dem Block von Harper und lass sich den Song durch. "So wie ich, ich möchte einfach meine Schwester wiederhaben! Der Song ist doch noch nicht fertig oder?" Harper drückte den Block an ihre Brust. "Ja er ist noch nicht fertig! Das stimmt! Aber müssen jetzt alle in meinen Angelegenheiten rumschnüffeln?" Hackte sie nach und sah uns alle an.

"Nein nein, schreib ruhig weiter!" Kam es von Olivier der ruhig auf sein Brötchen rum kaute. Harper nickte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Wir aßen gemütlich bis wir ein Krachen von rechts hörten. Wir sahen rüber und glaubten unseren Augen nicht!


End file.
